The invention relates to a cylinder head for a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine with a cooling water space delimited by side walls and bottom and top walls. Intake and exhaust passages extend through the water space to opposite side walls and cylinder head bolt-receiving tubular columns through which the cylinder head bolts pass and which are inter-connected by reinforcement walls extending to the bottom wall of the cooling water space.
DE-A 35 13 126 discloses such a cylinder head which includes reinforcement walls between the cylinder head bottom wall and the cylinder head top wall which are also connected to the columns receiving the cylinder head mounting bolts. In this arrangement however a large part of the clamping forces is transmitted to the engine block on which the cylinderhead is bolted directly by the cylinderhead bolt-receiving columns.
It is the object of the present invention to provide such a cylinder head in such a way that the bolt forces are evenly distributed over the cylinder head on which the cylinder head is mounted particularly over the circumference of each combustion chamber.